Arwen Undomiel
by Naerdiel
Summary: Arwen Undomiel, daughter of Elrond, Lord of Imladris. We all know her as the elvish maiden who gave up her immortality for a man. But there is more to her story then just that which she gave up...
1. Chapter 1 In The Beginning

_Arwen Undomiel, daughter of Elrond, Lord of Imladris. We all know her as the elvish maiden who gave up her immortality for a man. But there is more to her story then just that which she gave up. This is a story of her childhood. There have been many different stories and ideas of what her childhood was like. I hope this might open your mind to what could have possibly happened. It is your task, however, to choose which one to believe…_

_**Regarding child development:** Elves choose the begetting day (birthday) of their child, and the child is born on the exact day a year later. If baby Arwen seems a little more alert than what you've seen in newborns, I am doing that on purpose. She has had three more months in the womb than a human child, and elvish children develop many skills faster than a human child in their first year of life. "Laws and Customs of the Eldar" tells us that an elfling learns to walk and talk before one year of age, and that they gain mastery of their bodies quite early. In this story, Arwen looks and acts like an eight-year-old would as human, but she is still more developed._

**Disclaimer: I own Talathiel, that's about it. **

"The day has come," Elrond said, smiling into his wife's eyes.

He got out of bed and helped her change into a white linen frock.

"Yes, I agree, she is ready to come into our world," Celebrian replied as she leaned against her husband's chest.

They then walked down a long corridor and turned to go into the new coming baby's room. The corridor was a long stone path that looked out onto the city and was aligned with pillars. The room smelled of lilacs and white roses. There was a canopied bed in the middle of the room adorned with stone carvings of Elfin Queens from long ago. Elrond easily picked Celebrian up and set her on the bed. He passed his fingers across her enlarged stomach, feeling the baby's little kicks.

Celebrian giggled, "That tickles!" she said.

Elrond smiled and playfully continued to tickle her. Celebrian laughed aloud and gently pushed him away.

"Stop," she whispered, "You'll wake the twins!"

Elrond smiled, "I'm sure they are already awake and on their way here," he replied, "They have been waiting impatiently for three weeks now. I don't think they will be missing their sister's birth."

Just as Elrond finished his sentence, Elladan and Elrohir walked into the room.

"Mother," they exclaimed, "Is it almost time?"

"Time for what?" Celebrian teased.

She laughed. Her laugh was light and merry. It almost reminded the twins of a cool, rushing stream.

"Elladan, go find some towels," Elrond said, "And Elrohir, you may go heat some water."

He then turned around and continued to feel the baby's kicks. In doing this, he could tell the exact time the baby would be born.

"How long?" Celebrian asked.

Elrond thought for a moment and replied, "One hour."

A few minutes later Celebrian's hands jolted to her stomach and she cried out in pain. Elrond rushed to her side and took her hand.

"A contraction?" he asked.

Celebrian nodded, "Yes."

The twins came in again, carrying the water and towels. They were followed by a raven haired elf dressed in a simple, dark blue frock. This was Talathiel, meaning 'plain', Celebrian's 'lady in waiting'. She was the one to bring the baby girl into the world. She hurried to Celebrian's side and gave her a glass of water.

"Now, my lady, take a deep breath in," she said, "Now let it out. In and out, In and out."

Elrond began to concentrate on Celebrian's pain and held her hand so he could bear some of the pain for her. But Celebrian would not let him.

"No, I can handle it myself," she said and braced herself for another contraction.

"Aren't we stubborn this morning," Elrond frowned at his wife's prideful manner and continued to hold her hand.

The minutes passed by and Celebrian's contractions grew closer together. The twins left the room and waited outside. Finally, the top of the hour came. Celebrian's brow was covered in sweat. Elrond wiped it away with a damp cloth.

"Take a deep breath," Talathiel said, "Now push!"

Celebrian braced herself against her husband and pushed with all of her strength. She relaxed again and breathed in deeply.

"Good," Talathiel said, smiling, "Very good. Just a few more."

Elrond took Celebrian's hand again and tried to bear the pain for her. He felt her pain rush through him, to his relief.

She sighed, "Thank you."

It came time for another push and Celebrian braced herself. She felt Elrond's muscular body come up behind her and hold her.

"Push," Talathiel said.

The husband and wife pushed together.

"One more," Talathiel said.

Celebrian pushed with all her might and suddenly the pain stopped. Talathiel took the baby and wiped it clean with warm, wet towels. She then took a clean cloth, wrapped the baby in it, and gave her to Celebrian.

"Lady Celebrian," She said, "Say hello to your new baby girl." She smiled.

Celebrian gasped with delight. "She's so small!" she said.

Elrond smiled and kissed his wife. He then walked out of the room to find Elladan and Elrohir. The three walked in again, their faces full of joy. Elrond kneeled beside Celebrian. The twins stood on the other side of her. Talathiel was cleaning the mess up.

"What will you name her?" Elladan asked. The twins seemed as giddy as a couple of children in a chocolate factory.

"I think you should name her 'Caladwen'" Elrohir said, "After the evening star's light."

"She shall be an evenstar," Elrond said, "I see her future, she shall be a noble lady."

Everyone was silent. Celebrian looked into the gray blue eyes of her newborn.

"Arwen," she said, "Arwen, the evenstar of Imladris."

Elrond smiled and kissed his wife's head. "That isa beautiful name, my love, beautiful," He said.

"Little Arwen," Elladan said as he gently took the baby into his arms.

Elrohir bent over the baby trying to see her.

"Elrohir, you're hovering," Elladan said, annoyed. He turned around.

"No I'm not," Elrohir replied and again bent over the baby.

Elladan quickly turned around, "Yes, you are."

"No, I am not!"

"Yes you are!"

Their voices began to rise. Arwen stared up at the two with wide eyes.

"No, I am not!"

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

Elrond cleverly took the baby from Elladan and rocked her in his arms. He smiled.

"Where the twins arguing?" He asked her. Arwen cooed. "Yes, I agree. They were being childish, weren't they? Yes, they were."

The twins frowned and walked out of the room.

"Why do you always hover, Elrohir?" Elladan asked.

"I do not!" Elrohir said.

"Yes you do!"

"No I don't"

"Yes you do!"

"No I don't!"

Their voices faded away and finally there was peace in the room again.

"What are we going to do with those two?" Celebrian asked, smiling.

"They get it from their mother," Elrond replied.

Celebrian shot him a glare. Elrond just laughed and handed her the baby girl.

"Talathiel, thank you for your services," he said.

"I am forever at your service, my lord," she said and bowed.

She then took the pale of water and left the room. Celebrian looked into her babies eyes and smiled.

"Arwen," she said, "Arwen Undomiel."

_(twelve years later)_

Grey clouds covered the sky. Rain drops dripped from the leaves of the trees. There was little light in the room for Arwen to embroider, but still, she wanted to finish it for her brothers before they left.

"Come, Arwen," Celebrian said, "Glorfindel is taking your brothers to the sea. We must bid them farewell."

The little elfling quickly finished tying the knot in her embroidery, folded it up, and put it into a leather pouch that held another piece of embroidery.

"I am coming, mother!" she said with a smile and raced to her mother's side.

The two walked out of the bedroom and into a corridor. Arwen tugged on her mother's hand to hurry her. But Celebrian just steadied her pace and held her daughter back.

"Patience, little one, patience," she said, "Elladan and Elrohir will wait for us."

She looked down into Arwen's gray blue eyes and smiled. They walked on through the long corridor, their shod feet barely making a sound on the stone floor.

"Why do Elladan and Elrohir have to leave?" Arwen asked.

Celebrian smiled at Arwen's curiosity. "Glorfindel will teach them of life in the wild, and perhaps help them grow as elves by taking them to the sea," she replied.

They finally reached the end of the corridor and walked outside to a small stairway. The air smelled of sweet, summer rain from the night before. The ground was moist under their feet.

Elladan, Elrohir, and Glorfindel had just finished packing when Celebrian and Arwen walked out of the trees and into the clearing. Elrond was already standing by Glorfindel, talking to him about the journey. Arwen let go of her mother's hand and ran toward her brothers.

"Elladan!" she said, "Elrohir, I have a present for you!"

She held up the leather pouch to her brothers. Elrohir opened it and pulled out the two pieces of embroidery.

"Thank you, Arwen," He said smiling.

He unfolded the pieces and gave Elladan his. Both had their names embroidered in a midnight blue with gold vines intertwining them.

"They are very beautiful, Arwen," Elladan said, "You have improved greatly over these passed weeks."

He picked her up and gave her a hug. Arwen gave him a kiss on the cheek and hugged Elrohir. She was then set lightly on the ground.

"Am I not loved as well?" Glorfindel asked with sadness.

"Of course you are, Glorfindel!" Arwen said and ran to him with a smile.

Glorfindel swung her up and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Arwen gave him a hug in return.

"I'll miss you, Glorfindel," she said as she was put back on the ground.

She walked back to her mother's side and watched as the three elves mounted their horses. Seeing them ride pass the city walls made her realize how long it would be before their return. As she thought of the two months of waiting for them a single tear slid down her cheek. She buried her face in her mother's gown and cried in silence. Celebrian picked her up and held her close in comfort.

"Peace, little one, they will return home," she said.

Elrond walked beside her and held her hand, for he knew how much Celebrian would miss them as well.

A short distance away, Talathiel watched from the trees as they walked back to the house of Elrond. Her sharp, crystal eyes flared with ice cold hate. She was now 1,224 years of age. Her service to the lady had been short, on account of her trying to take the dear baby Arwen away. Ever since Arwen had been born, Talathiel had wanted her for herself. When she tried to take Arwen away, Celebrian caught her and forced her to swear that she would stay away from Arwen for as long as she lived. But Talathiel has hidden herself in Imladris, waiting for a chance to take the child away. Now that Glorfindel and the twins were going to be away, she was devising a plan to steal the little Arwen Undomiel.

**A/N:** Well there ya go. Hope you like it. I've been wanting to do a story like this for a REALLY long time. And I had lots of inspiration for it. (That's why I haven't updated my other stories for so long, hehe, sorry :) Anyways, reviews a GREATLY appreciated. No flames, however, if you feel pissed off at me for writing this, go paintball a cow or something... If you're going to criticize my work, please,NO USELESS criticism, try CONSTRUCTIVE criticism. It helps a lot.


	2. Chapter 2 Thomas

**Disclaimer: **I own everything you don't recognize, enjoy.

Little by little, drops of rain fell from the sky. Arwen was in the garden sitting under a cherry tree. The cherry blossoms showered down upon her in the breeze. She closed her eyes and allowed herself to take in the gentle sent of rain. She loved the rain and she was always glad to be outside when it came. Thunder sounded softly, a long distance away. Arwen smiled and stood up as the rain started to fall faster. She laughed as she danced around the trees and falling cherry blossoms. The rain soaked her hair and blue frock, but she didn't care. She was in love with the rain. Elrond, however, did care, and he was standing at the garden gate calling Arwen inside.

"Arwen, come inside," He said, "You needn't play in the rain."

Arwen took one last spin and breathed in the wonderful fragrance. She ran to her father and hugged him. Elrond smiled at this, he could never punish his little evenstar. He admitted to himself that he too was in love with the rain. The rain slowly dripped off of the roses and snapdragons aligning the garden's edge. Elrond took a deep breath in, enjoying the lovely scent. Everything seemed so beautiful in the rain.

"Come, Arwen," He said, "We must go inside now."

"Yes, father," She said, and took his hand as they walked inside.

You could hear the steady beating of rain against the stone roof. It sounded almost like a stampede of horses. Elrond sent Arwen to change her clothes and clean up. Arwen did as she was told and padded off to her room. Her unshod feet were covered in mud. The hem of her frock was also muddy. She changed into a creamy white gown and began to braid her hair, starting at the very top of her head so it would dry wavy. Once she braided both sides, she braided the remaining pieces of hair into one long braid down her back. She tied it off with a piece of silver twine. She then washed her feet, put on her shoes and walked down the corridor to the kitchen to find something to eat. Ovorion, the chef, was preparing luncheon.

"Well good morning, little princess," his jolly voice booming through the kitchen, "How can I be of service to you?"

Arwen smiled and answered, "May I take an apple?" She pointed to the large barrel of red apples beside the counter.

"Well, of course," the chef answered, "Take as many as you want."

Though this sounded tempting, Arwen took only one. She knew her mother wouldn't want her to spoil her dinner. She then thanked Ovorion and walked off to find Galahad, her tutor. Galahad had been her friend and tutor ever since she was born. He had taught her how to read and write. He taught her of the history of Middle-Earth and also of the traditions and history of elves. As she neared the study, Arwen's thoughts drifted to her brothers and Glorfindel. They had only just left and already she was longing for their return. She walked into the large study. There were bookcases along every wall. Above the bookcases were paintings of battle scenes, old elfin cities, forests and rivers, and mountains covered in snow. One in particular, Arwen had always loved, was a painting of Nimras, the unicorn lake. The painting showed five unicorns around a shining, white lake lit by the moon. One unicorn had a long and twisted horn that looked like a spiral. He had large crystal blue eyes that shone out through the midnight setting. Arwen thought, for just a moment, that she saw the eyes sparkle as if they where diamonds. It was said that the lake was hidden in the valley of unicorns, a valley only a few chosen knew of. It was Arwen's dream to find that valley and visit the mystical creatures that dwelt there. Galahad was sitting at his desk reading a large leather-backed book. He heard Arwen come into the study and continued to read as if no one was there. Arwen stood in the middle of the room and finished her apple.

"You may sit down," Galahad said, his eyes still on the old tattered book, "And throw that apple core away, we don't need it here."

He smiled to himself then quickly changed it to a scowl. He turned around.

"Late again, are we?" he asked, his voice cold and low.

Arwen looked up at him with sad eyes. "I was saying goodbye to the twins and Glorfindel," she said quietly.

Galahad laughed aloud, ran to her and swung her up into his arms.

"Don't worry, little Arwen, I jest," He said smiling.

Arwen laughed along with him and hugged him. Galahad set her down on the large, wing-backed leather chair in front of his desk.

"I know you will miss your brothers and Lord Glorfindel," he said, "But we must continue your studies."

"Yes sir," Arwen answered.

Her gray-blue eyes drifted to the book sitting in front of her. Numbers lined the pages on either side of the book, representing years. There where events next the numbers, for example; It had her birth, the twin's birth, the rise of Imladris, the marriage of Elrond and Celebrian…A history book. Galahad pulled up a chair to the other side of the desk and closed the book. Arwen looked up. Galahad smiled.

"For another time," he answered.

He picked the book up and put it away.

"Today, we will learn of the animals," he said.

"I know the animals already, Galahad," Arwen said in confusion.

"Yes, you know what a fox looks like," Galahad said, "You know how a horse runs, you even know why a kitten purrs. But you don't know how to communicate with them."

"What do you mean by that?" Arwen asked, her brow furrowed in even more confusion.

When she told the horses to slow down, they would slow down, when she asked the dog to come, it came. What did he mean by communicate? Galahad smiled.

"I'm going to teach you how to talk with the animals," he said, "I'm going to teach you how to feel what the animal is feeling. I'm going to teach you how to become one with the animal."

Galahad got up from his chair and led Arwen out of the study and towards the servant's quarters. Unlike most servant's quarters you've seen, this one had a special room for each servant that lived there. There was good food and bedding for them. They lived like any other elf lived, in peace. They walked down the long corridor, doors on either side of them leading into rooms bathed in sunlight. To Arwen's disappointment, the rain had stopped. Galahad led her to a large room at the very end of the corridor. This was the spinning room. Maids worked hastily on quilts, rugs, and tapestries. There where piles of cloth and baskets of thread all around the room.

"Why are we here?" Arwen asked.

Galahad just kept walking to the end of the room. There was a small bed of pillows next to the stonewall.

"We shall start with the cunning and curious," Galahad said stopping at the pile of pillows, "The cat."

Arwen's eyes scanned the pillows. She hadn't noticed before, but there was a large, white cat sitting atop the pile of white and gold pillows. The cat looked up at Arwen with wide, sapphire blue eyes and purred. Galahad made a clicking sound with his tongue and the cat turned its head towards him. They stared at each other for a moment, blue eyes meeting brown. The cat jumped down and ran to the corner on the right side of the pillows. Galahad smiled.

"Now," he said, "You do the same."

"What do you mean?" Arwen asked.

Galahad shrugged and shook his head.

"If I hadn't told the cat to go there, he would've gone to sleep on the pile of pillows," Galahad explained.

"But how—"

"Just open your mind to the cat," Galahad said, "Let his mind connect with yours."

It started out very difficult, but Arwen let down all of the barriers in her mind and reached out to the cat. It was a strange feeling at first, she could feel the cat's feelings, it's likes and dislikes. She could even feel the stone floor beneath its paws. Arwen asked it to jump into her arms. The cat did as he was told. Galahad smiled with approval.

"Good," he said and leaned his head so his eyes met the cat, "Very good. Now put the cat down and I will walk you to lunch."

"Galahad?" Arwen asked.

"Yes?"

"The cat says his name is Thomas and that he would like you to stop referring to him as 'the cat'."

Galahad laughed aloud.

"As you wish, Thomas," he replied.

Galahad then walked Arwen to the dining room where they ate lunch, Thomas following closely behind.

**A/N: **Finally, another chapter. I didn't want to go into the Talathiel thing just yet, I'm still working on what will happen. So, for now I decided to make a warm and fuzzy chapter. I like this chapter, very fuzzy. I hope you like the new characters I've added...I hope you actually LIKE the story. There is a way I can find out, though. You wanna know what it is? You see that little purple button thing down at the bottom of the page? Try clicking on it. I swear, it's AMAZING. This little box will pop up and you can ACTUALLY tell me what you think of the story! Isn't that cool? I think it's cool, I've even done it myself a few times!


	3. Chapter 3 Just A Little Walk

**Disclaimer: I own everything you don't recognize. R&R and enjoy.**

**Chapter 3: Just A Little Walk**

"Mother?" Arwen asked, finishing her plate.

"Yes, little one?" Her mother said.

"May I go play in the Northern Gardens now?" Arwen asked.

"No!" Lord Elrond said suddenly.

Celebrian shot him a sharp glare, but softened her eyes and turned to Arwen again.

"Of course, little Arwen, as long as Galahad goes with you," she said.

Arwen's eyes filled with disappointment. She did not want to have a babysitter. "But why does Galahad have to go with? It's just a little walk," she said, her gray blue eyes brightened and grew large so as to have her mother pity her. She always did this when she wanted something badly. Her lips slowly started to quiver with sadness as she looked into her mother's eyes.

"Please, momma?"

Celebrian's eyes flooded with apprehension. Then again, what harm could come to the little princess. There are guards positioned at every site in Imladris.

"You—You may go, my little Arwen," she finally said.

Elrond, completely shocked at his wife's answer, stared at her with flaring eyes. Arwen, however, smiled and skipped off to the gardens.

"What are you thinking, Celebrian?" Elrond asked, his voice beginning to rise.

Celebrian put a finger to his lips and shook her head, "We will send word out to the guards and they will post themselves at the garden gates. Our little Arwen will be safe, do not worry."

Elrond nodded in agreement. He stood and whispered something to the servant beside him. The servant immediately walked out the door and passed Arwen. Celebrian smiled with satisfaction and continued to eat the plate of sliced apples in front of her.

* * *

Arwen skipped happily down the stone pathways to the Northern Gardens. The Northern Gardens where named so, because they where on the northern side of Imladris. These gardens were Arwen's favorite place to play. She had often gone there with Elladan and Elrohir. And now, with them being away, all she wanted to do was be there. She walked through the giant garden gaits, not even noticing the guards. They were well hidden in the trees.

Arwen smiled as rays of sunshine shone down upon her hair and face. She walked quietly under the large willow trees aligning the garden path. Skipping and twirling, a song beginning to form in her mind. She started to hum and then to sing, no words, just the beautiful melody of her voice flowing through the soft breeze of midday. She continued to sing and dance like this for what seemed like hours. Really it was only half an hour. She finally came upon this beautiful rose bush full of large, white roses. She smiled as she breathed in the fresh scent of rose petals. She practically buried her face in the lovely blossoms.

"Do you like roses, my dear?" a seemingly angelic voice said.

Arwen, being startled, turned around and scanned the garden with her keen eyes.

"Who is there?" she asked, almost frightened, though the voice sounded sweet.

There was no answer, but a tall, older looking elf with raven hair came out from behind one of the large willow trees. Her eyes seemed cold and unfeeling, but her small smile was bright and caring.

"It is I, Talathiel," the elf said with dignity.

Arwen's eyes showed no recognition, to the elf's disappointment.

"You probably wouldn't remember me, our meeting was short," she said, "Only a matter of seconds before you where snatched away from my hands. But that matters little, what matters is that I am here now with you, and that nothing will separate us."

As she said those last words she sharply turned her head towards the garden's iron gaits, which quickly closed shut at her gaze. Arwen heard the lock click, and she began to panic. _This elf must be a witch, _she thought to herself. She turned and started to run away from the elf as fast as she could. But before she could get anywhere, Talathiel grabbed her arm and pulled her close.

"For shame," she said, "You know you shouldn't run like that. You are a princess. Besides, I did not say you could go."

"Let me go!" Arwen screamed.

"Hush! People will hear!" Talathiel snapped at her.

She closed her hand over her mouth and dragged her back to the tree she had come from. There was a secret trap door that opened up to a winding staircase under the ground. Arwen's eyes opened wide as she stared down into the dark, dusky stairway. She could not see where it lead. But she surely thought the guards would've heard her screams. Surely they must know! She struggled to turn around and catch a glimpse at the garden gates, but failed. Talathiel easily carried her down the winding staircase to a long, dark tunnel. They were deep under ground now. There were cobwebs everywhere. Every now and then a large, dirty rat would scurry by. Arwen looked in horror into those beady red eyes, completely terrified of what might happen next.

Talathiel finally took her hand away from her mouth. But Arwen didn't scream, she knew that by now no one would hear her screams. Talathiel led her further and further down the tunnel. Arwen felt as if it would never end. She was tired of being in this dark, gloomy place. She wanted to see the sun again. She wanted to go home. Who was this person? Where was she taking her?

"Excuse me?" Arwen timidly said.

"Hush!" Talathiel snapped, "Do not speak unless you are spoken to. Has that woman taught you nothing over the years?"

Arwen was confused by this answer. Who was the "woman" she was referring to? Arwen looked ahead of her. She had no idea whether the woman who was leading her could even see where they were going. It was completely dark in the tunnel. But finally, they started to ascend a flight of stairs. The doorknob and hinges of the door creaked as Talathiel opened it. Arwen expected a burst of light to come through, but there was none. The room they were in was as dark as the tunnel before it. Arwen could hear the door shut behind her, and Talathiel let go of her hand. Arwen had thought about turning around and running back through the tunnel, but she knew Talathiel would stop her before she could get anywhere. Finally, Arwen saw a small light that began to grow brighter and brighter until it filled the whole room with light.

"Sit down, child," Talathiel said coldly, but then with a warmer tone said, "You must be tired after that long walk."

Arwen did not feel tired, but she said nothing to the woman in front of her. She just sat down on a wooden chair as she was told, her eyes, like ice, were drilling into the woman's eyes. How she longed for Talathiel to tell her why she had brought her here.

"I am sure you would like some refreshment to sooth your hoarse throat," Talathiel said, "For that must be the reason why you do not speak."

Why was she assuming things about poor Arwen? Why could she not just give her answers? Arwen shook her head, and continued with silence.

"Well then," Talathiel began with a sly smile, "There must be some reason you do not speak to me. Are you shy?"

Again, Arwen shook her head.

"Do you find conversation boring and of little use?"

Again, Arwen shook her head.

"I tell you this, little girl," Talathiel spoke with rising anger, "You are mine now, you belong to me and me alone. You are no longer that woman's property, you are mine!"

Arwen winced at Talathiel's harsh tone. Talathiel, who had been ready to slap Arwen, drew her hand away and stepped back. After a few moments, Arwen found the courage to speak.

"Tell me who you are and why you have brought me here," Arwen said, her lips quivering, but her voice strong.

* * *

"Where is she?" Lord Elrond yelled at the guard who had just given the news to him, "You did not see her disappear? You did not try to unlock the gates? You just stood there…" he collapsed into the chair in grief, "You did not hear her screams?"

"My Lord," the captain of the guard knelt down and spoke, "We saw her being carried away by a raven-haired elf. We tried with all of our strength to open those gaits, but they would not move. We suspect the elf must be some sort of witch, for all she had to do was look at the gaits, and they shut at her gaze."

Lord Elrond, even though knowing all this time, dropped his gaze to the floor. He had hoped for a different answer, that he would be wrong, but he was proven right.

"Talathiel," he muttered.

Lady Celebrian was hidden in the shadows behind the door, listening intently for an answer as to where her baby was taken. At hearing that last word, she collapsed to the floor and wept. There was no knowing what the elf witch would do to poor Arwen Undomiel.


End file.
